Baby Blues
by fireball1012
Summary: Cross over with Baby Blues. Jimmy and Cathy are fine and they get to stay with John and his boys. Will they be safe with them or will their mother come after them like she promised. Dean and Jimmy are 11, Cathy is 9, Sam is 7/ the brother hood will be in it
1. Chapter 1

Baby Blues

Don't own anything

Chapter 1

Jimmy woke up screaming in his bed. It has been two months since his mom went psycho and killed his two little brothers and tried to kill him and his little sister. He thought that when his mom stabbed Cathy with a farm rack in the barn that he was the last one left. The baby Nathan had drowned in the bathtub and his other brother Sammy was stabbed to death with his mother's grandma's hand mirror. When he came to in the hospital, he was told by the police that his little sister did survive the attack. She had to stay in there for three weeks before she could go home. Ever since that dreadful night Cathy hasn't said one word to anybody. The doctors say it's because she was in shock at what she went threw and what she had seen happen. Jimmy just hops his sister will talk again.

The sound of his dad's feet running up the stairs made Jimmy calm down.

His mom was still locked up in the hospital and he was safe with his dad.

Since the attack, his dad has been home and it was nice. The bad side to it was, he knew when their mom got out that their dad will be on the road again and they will be left alone again.

"Jimmy are you ok? Was it a nightmare again?" his dad asked

"Yeah, mom came home and tried to kill us again." Jimmy said

"Son we've been through this already. Mom isn't coming home until she is healthy and in her right mind again."

"She will always want to kill us. She said so herself. Cathy won't even talk anymore! Nathan and Sammy are gone and you want another child! Do you even care what happened to us?" Jimmy yelled

"Of course I care. Why would you even say something that hurtful?"

"I say what I see." He then got up and walked down stairs to get something to eat.

As he walked in to the kitchen he spotted his little sister eating eggs. He went over by the stove and started making eggs for himself. The dad walked down and watched his two children eat. He knew that when his wife got out that everything would be different. His children hated their mother and would never feel truly safe. There was only one thing he could do to save his children and that was to leave them with their uncle.

-SPN-

Jimmy was watching T.V. when he heard his dad on the phone. He turned the volume down so he could hear his dad better.

"I can't have them here … they hate her and are terrified of her. … She gets out in two weeks. … They don't want to stay here …. Jimmy told me so." His dad said

Jimmy wondered who his dad was talking to but didn't really care because his mom was coming home in two weeks. "How could she be getting out after she killed her sons? She should be in prison or something." He said to himself.

"Thanks John for doing this." When Jimmy heard the phone being set back on the wall he turned the T.V. up again.

His dad walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room and called his two children over.

"Now kids listen to me and tell me if you want to or not. I just got off the phone with your uncle John. He has agreed to take you two with him. He has two boys of his own. I told him everything that happened and he would like for you to stay with his family. It is just him and his children."

"How long are we staying?" Jimmy asked

"That's up to you. If you want to go to school with his boys that's ok, if you just want to stay for the summer that's ok to."

"Can we try it and see first?" Jimmy asked looking at his sister

"That will be fine. He will be here in two hours so get your stuff packed and ready two go."

"Thanks dad."

Then they where gone.

-SPN-

After Jimmy got his stuff all packed and ready he went to Cathy's room to help her. Cathy was in her closet going threw her toys when he walked in.

"Cathy did you pack all your clothes and dresses?" He asked

When he got a nod from her, he walked over to her.

"Why are you in the closet then?"

He watched as Cathy pointed to her toys and he knew what she meant.

"I bet your dolly wants to be the one to go. Why don't you leave Sammy's truck here for him?" Jimmy asked

When he received a confused look from her, he said, "His sprit will always be here and he would love it if he could see the toy."

She gave him a smile and then got up with her doll."

She placed the truck on her dresser and then went out the door with her suitcase. They made there way down stairs and to the front door when there was a knock on it.

Jimmy opened the door and was face to face with a boy that looked just like him.

"Hi I'm Dean I'm your cousin." Dean said

"I'm Jimmy, where is your dad?"

"He's in the car. We have to hurry and get some where. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah this is what we have. Is it ok?"

"That's fine; I can put it in the trunk."

"Come on Cathy lets go. Dad we're leaving now." Jimmy called out as they walked to the Impala.

Their dad ran out and gave them a big huge and a kiss. "Be good champ and watch out for your sister. I love you Cathy and listen to your brother. Thanks John for doing this."

"Hey what is family for. I will take good care of them." John said

When he saw Dean get in the front seat he couldn't believe it. "Oh my … you look just like Jimmy."

"Cool isn't it." Both of them said together

"Oh great, now there's two of them." A little boy said in the back set

"Be quiet Sammy and live with it." Dean snapped

"Dean leave your brother alone."

"His name is Sammy?" Jimmy and his dad asked

"It's Samuel but we call him Sammy or Sam." John stated

"Hi I'm Sammy and I'm seven years old." Sam said

"Hi Sam it's nice to meet you. Well I have to go, bye kids." With that the car drove off and hit the road.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- Baby Blues**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

The Impala drove until they stopped by a Burger King. Everyone got out and walked inside to the counter. They were third in line.

"Do you guys know what you want?" John asked

"Sam wants chicken nuggets and I will get a Whopper." Dean told his dad

"What about you two. You can pick what ever you want." John told Jimmy and Cathy

"Cathy would like Chicken nuggets and I will get the Whopper also if that's alright with you sir." Jimmy said

"That's fine and you may call me Uncle John if you guys want to."

John told the girl the order and he got a whopper also. They also ordered fries and cokes.

Once the order was up, Jimmy and Dean carried the trays over to a table that John picked out. The table was on the far side of the place so that the doors where in view.

John placed the nuggets in front of Sam and Cathy with their own ranch sauce for dip. He then picked up his whopper and then let the boys take the fries. Once Dean and Jimmy gave the little kids fries, they took some for themselves. When everyone had their own food they began to eat and drink.

"So how old are you two?" Dean asked

"I'm eleven and Cathy is nine." Jimmy said

"You guys are the same age." Sam smiled

Cathy looked at Sam and smiled to but didn't say anything. Dean noticed this and looked over at Jimmy. Jimmy leaned into Dean and whispered to the boy.

"She hasn't spoken a word since that night. The doctors say it's because she was traumatized."

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Your dad never told you?" Jimmy questioned

"No, all he said is that his brother needs us to watch you guys for the summer and that you've been through hell." Dean answered

"I'll tell you once we get to your house. Is that's alright with you?"

"Yeah I can wait, but we don't have a house."

"What do you mean? Where do you guys live?" Jimmy questioned

"We, ether stay at motels or over at our uncle's houses. I think we are going to see Uncle Bobby." Dean smiled and went back eating his food.

Jimmy did the same thing and wondered how Uncle Bobby was going to be like.

John ate his food and watched Dean and Jimmy talk in silence for a few minuets before they went back to their food. It looked like the two boys where getting along good but looking over at the younger two, he did notice how Cathy hasn't said a word, even when Sammy was talking to her. He would have to ask Jimmy what's wrong with her but it could wait for later.

"Daddy is we going to see Uncle Bobby today?" Sammy asked with a mouth full of fries

"Sammy, don't talk with your mouth full." Dean told the boy

"Sorry Deanie, I forgot." Sam said and then took a drink of his coke.

"That's ok Sam and yes we are going to Bobby's place, so I need you guys to hurry up." John answered

After everyone was finished, they made their way to the Impala.

-SPN-

It didn't take that long to get to Bobby's, just two hours and they where there. They piled out of the car and made their way up the steps and through the side door.

John was the first one inside fallowed by Sam and then Jimmy. Cathy stood next to Sam and Dean was the last one in who closed the door behind him.

"Bobby we're here." John called out

"In here Johnny." Came Caleb's loud voice

John walked in to the kitchen and saw the pile of news paper; it didn't take long for him to know there was a hunt. Caleb looked up from the pile of paper and saw Dean walk in.

"Hey Deuce, how have you been?" He asked

When he got a strange look from the boy that's when he realized, something was wrong with him.

"Who are you and where is Dean!" He snapped

When Bobby heard Caleb say that, he was up on his feet and grabbing a gun from his pocket. Caleb had grabbed Sam away from Jimmy and was standing in front of the boy.

"Guys take a chill pill alright that's just Jimmy, our nephew" Dean said coming to stand next to Jimmy.

"That's just what this world needs; two Dean's!" Bobby said before sitting back down

"Why didn't you tell us that you had another kid with you?" Caleb asked looking at John

"Caleb there's two kids now. Jimmy and Cathy, they are going to stay with us for the summer." Sam told the older man

"Where is Cathy because all I see is Jimmy runt?" Caleb asked

"Right here Damien." Dean said moving out of the way so that everyone could see the little girl who was behind him the whole time.

"Hey there Cathy, you don't have to be afraid. Bobby and Caleb are nice." Dean told the girl

Cathy looked at the older men and just smiled a little and made her way over to her brother. "Can I show them our room?" Sam asked looking at Bobby when he said it.

"Sure but no ruff playing." Bobby told the small boy

Dean and Sam took the other two kids up the stairs and in to the bedroom that they share. There where only two beds but it had a couch in there.

"This is where we are going to sleep. You guys can take the bed, Sam and I can take the couch or I can room with Caleb." Dean said

We can fit in one bed. You can have the other one." Jimmy said

Dean nodded and then led Jimmy over to the bathroom.

"This is our bathroom and then there is another one down the hall next to Caleb's room."

"Want to play video games?" Sam asked grabbing a Nintendo controller and the Super Mario brother's cartridge

Cathy nodded and went over to Sam and sat down next to him. She took the controller and waited till the game was ready.

"You guys stay hear until we come back." Dean told them

"Alright Dean," Came Sam's answer

The older boys walked out and made their way to Caleb's room. Dean knew that Caleb wouldn't mind them talking in there. He just didn't want Sam listening to them talk.

"Alright we can talk in here." Dean said sitting on the bed

"Well I had two baby brothers, Sam who was seven and Nathan who was just a baby. One night our mom went crazy and drowned Nathan in the bath tub. She pushed me and I fell on the corner of the sink when she tried to get Cathy in the tub. I came around and she had Cathy under the water. I got my mom's mirror and it her over the head with it. Sam and I managed to get Cathy out of the bathroom and on to the couch in the living room. I told Sam to take my bike and go for help and after he left I got Cathy to breath again. I tried to use the phone but my mom cut the wire. I got Cathy by the arm and we ran out the back door. She was yelling about breaking her mother's mirror and was telling Sammy to go to her. I told him not to listen to her but run for help. She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him up the porch stairs and started to spank him but then she stopped and took the pointy end of the mirror and just started stabbing him in the back until he was gone. Cathy peed herself and mom yelled at her for being dirty. She was about to get Cathy so I grabbed her arm and we ran in to the corn field.

"Where was your dad when all this was happening?" Dean asked; who could a mother do that to her children? He thought

"He was out on a job; he's a truck driver and was gone all the time." Jimmy told him with a tear falling from his eye

"What happened next, where did you guys go?"

"We where running in the field and had to stop because we where tired, that's when mom came over and was going to run us over with the plow. I managed to it our mom in the face with a rock that I shot from my sling shot. We ran to the barn and after Cathy hurt her foot I told her to hind under the hay and I climbed the ladder to the loft. She came in the barn and stabbed the pig with a pitch fork and when she found Cathy she stabbed her. I tried to stop her but I was to slow. I hide in the chicken house but she found me there. She stabbed me with a knife that you use for the chickens head. I got out and ran to the house and called for help on the radio. Mom came in and I had her locked in the bathroom but she cut her way out and then stabbed me in the stomach and I got down stairs and she tried to shot me with the shotgun. In the end I blew up the kitchen and it threw me out the door and on to the porch. I grabbed my two-way talky and hid in the corn field until the cops found me. When I woke up in the hospital they told me my sister was alive and doing ok but my brother's where both dead." A Tear fell down both boys' eyes as Jimmy finished talking

"Dad told us that mom was alive and would come home after she gets better and that she was pregnant. I told him that she can't come home because she would try to kill us but he wouldn't listen. She gets out in a little bit which is why we are with you guys." He finished

"Is he nuts or on something? You guys have to stay with us; I don't want you going back to her." Dean snapped

"I just don't understand why mom would want to kill us. Doesn't she love us?" Jimmy sighed

"She was sick like the doctors said; she just went crazy." Dean came up with

After the boys where done talking they went back to the room the other two children where and just sat on the bed. Sam and Cathy where still playing when Caleb came in the room.

"What are you four up to?" He asked sitting next to Dean

"Nothing much; just watching them play. What are you going to do?" Dean asked

"I was just wondering if you four would like to play outside. I got a football and a soccer ball. Let's try them out."

Dean and Sam shot up with big smiles and ran for the door but when they turned back they noticed that the other two didn't move an inch.

"You guys coming or what? Dean asked

"We can play to? Jimmy asked and when he got a nod from Caleb and Dean, he got off the bed and grabbed his sister's hand and they all ran out side.

-SPN-

Caleb and Jimmy were on the same team. Dean and Sam were on the other. Cathy didn't want to play. Once she saw the big black dog that Bobby had she went over and petted.

"Alright first side that gets 10 pt. wins and the other side have to do what the winning side says for an hour." Caleb yelled that Dean and Sam heard him

"Bring it on Damien." Dean yelled to his friend

"You're going down Duce and good luck runt." Caleb called back

Caleb kicked the foot ball and Dean ran to where he knew the foot ball would fall and caught it. He held it in his hands and ran for the other side. Jimmy was right on his tail and Caleb was blocking Sam. Dean was faster then Jimmy and had made it to the goal.

"Oh yeah that's two pt. for my team." Dean yelled with a big smirk on his face

He through the ball and hoped that Sam would catch it but Caleb ended up with it. Caleb ran to his goal and through it down like you see most players do in the game.

"That's two for us."

He through the ball towards Jimmy and the boy caught it with no problem. He ran to the goal that Caleb did but was tackled by Sam grabbing his feet. They both went down with laughter. "I caught you Jimmy." The little boy laughed

"No points for both team and you guys better get in." Johns booming voice came from the porch.

They looked over at John and saw him standing next to Cathy and the little girl had a smile on her face. Rain started falling on their heads and they knew that's why John told them to come in. They started running for the house and by the time they closed the door a big thunder cloud boomed. Sam jumped and grabbed Dean's wet shirt.

"It's just thunder Sammy. It can't even get you; it's the lightning you have to watch out for." Dean said taking a hold of the boy's hand

"How about you guys go watch some TV until the storm passes?" John told them

They went in to the living room and Sam turned the TV on. Thunder Cats where playing, so Cathy and Sam sat and watched it. Dean and Jimmy sat with Caleb on the couch, watching the two little ones sit on the floor.

"So I guess no one wins." Dean said about the game

"We could have beaten you if it wasn't for the storm. I did come pretty fast." Caleb stated looking out the window up at the dark sky

"I didn't even know it was going to rain today." Jimmy this time said

"It's not the same, some things different about it." Caleb had a wired look on his face and it made Dean go in to hunter mode

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked

"Something's out there that shouldn't be. You guys stay hear, I'm going to talk with John. Be sure to watch out for the others Dean." Then he was gone

"That was wired, what did he mean by that?" Jimmy looked at Dean

"I don't really know but he's usually right.

Both boys got up and went by the kitchen door to sit on the floor and listen to the grown-ups talk. Each boy had a wall on ether side of the door. Dean was at the side where he could still have full view of the little kids.

-SPN-

Caleb walked in to the kitchen and sat down across from John and Bobby. The others were still looking at the news clippings when he walked in.

"There's something out in this storm. I kind feel it and storms just don't come this fast. I don't think it's a demon but it could be witches or some other type of black magic." He whispered, He knew the boys where eavesdropping so he had to make sure they couldn't hear

John looked up at Caleb and once he saw the look on his face, he knew the boy was for real. "Where are the kids? We need to get them to a safe place and then find out what's going on." Just then there was a big thunder boom and then the lights went out.

Jimmy tried to hear what Caleb said but he was to far away. When he heard John talk about getting them to a safe place, he looked over to Dean and knew he heard him to.

He was about to say something when he heard thunder and the lights went out.

Both boys where on their feet and went over to the little kids. Sam and Cathy both screamed and jumped up at the thunder and ran for their brothers when the lights went out.

"Dean why was the thunder that loud and why did the lights go out?" Sam asked holding on to his brother's neck.

"The lightning hit something." Dean told him "Dad what do we do?"

John went to the living room fallowed by the other two. His boys and his brothers kids where together waiting for the answer.

"We need flash lights and candles. I want you four to stay in your room in the hidden compartment. Can you guys do that and be very quiet until I say the pass word or the others. Dean keep you're talky on put not loud, just where you can hear use. Know you know the rules I espect you to fallow them." John ordered

When he resevied four nodes; he pushed them towards the stairs. Dean put Sam on the ground put held his hand as they made their way to the stairs. He looked back at the others before talking. "What about Caleb? Isn't he coming with us?"

"No Dean he's needed here with us. It's up to you now to keep them safe." He knew that he shouldn't have said that but knew Dean would do it.

With a node Dean went on up stairs, leaving his dad, his best friend and Bobby down there.

-SPN-


End file.
